Yuzuki Yukari/Gallery
VOCALOID/VOICEROID Software YuzukiYukari box.png|Yuzuki Yukari VOCALOID3 package Packagevoiceroid.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari VOICEROID package Macupdateyukari.png|Yuzuki Yukari NEO package Yukari v4 box.jpg|VOCALOID4 package YukariJun.png|Yuzuki Yukari V4 Jun package YukariOnn.png|Yuzuki Yukari V4 Onn package YukariLin.png|Yuzuki Yukari V4 Lin package akari yukari pack.png|Yuzuki Yukari and Kizuna Akari package Yukari VOICEROID2 box.png|VOICEROID2 package Yukari VOICEROID2 box guide.png|VOICEROID2 with guide package ahsoft3dpack.jpg|AHS キャラミん Studio boxart featuring Yuzuki Yukari and GUMI VOICEROID2 interface.png|Yuzuki Yukari VOICEROID+'s first interface VOICEROID+ interface Yukari EX.png|Yuzuki Yukari VOICEROID+'s second interface Apps Yukari1mve.png|Jun - Mobile Vocaloid Editor Yukari2mve.png|Lin- Mobile Vocaloid Editor Yukari3mve.png|Onn - Mobile Vocaloid Editor Logo Yuzuki_Yukariogo.png|Yuzuki Yukari Character Yuzuki Yukari vocaloid.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari VOCALOID illust. Juu Ayakura (hood down) Yuzuki Yukari voiceroid.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari VOICEROID illust. Juu Ayakura (hood up) Yuzuki Yukari vocaloidneo.png|VOCALOID NEO & V4 'Jun' illust. Juu Ayakura Yuzuki_Yukari_V4.png|Yuzuki Yukari V4 'Onn' illust. Juu Ayakura Yukari_lin.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari V4 'Lin' illust. Juu Ayakura Yukari VOICEROID2 illust.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari VOICEROID2 illust. Juu Ayakura Yuzuki_Yukari_Μμ.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari "Μμ" VR Live illust. LAM Concept Yukari_100_01.png|Yuzuki Yukari reference - headshots Yukari_100_02.png|Yukari reference - Back view Yukari_100_03.png|Yukari reference - Front view AlternateClothingYukari.jpg|Yukari alternative design Yukari_Onn_concept.png|Yukari V4 'Onn' reference Yukari_Lin_concept.png|Yukari V4 'Lin' reference Yuzuki_Yukari_Μμ_Concept_Artwork.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari 'Μμ' reference Promotional General Yukari's_anniversary.png|Yukari's first anniversary Yukari Valentine.png|Alternative design drawn for Yukari in Valentine's Day by Juu Ayakurahttp://www.vocalomakets.com/blog/archives/465 Yukari webalbumart.jpg|Avex and Ah software compilation web art AHS Anniversary - Yukari.jpg|AH-Software's 10 Year Anniversary Celebration by Juu Ayakura yukari_racing.jpg|Racing Yukari promo image Okhotsk_Yukari.jpg|Snow Yukari Event Yukari V4 Stream.png|V4 'Onn' designs revealed during live stream (AHS公式生放送 第85回) Yukari V4 2.png|A silhouette at the end of the stream Vr9Yz6r.png|V4 'Lin' designs revealed during live stream (AHS公式生放送 第82回) Media General HackDollYukariAvatar.jpg|Yukari's avatar in Hack Doll - Nightmare Sequencer YuyuSequencerPlus_Yukari.jpg|YuyuSequencer Plus featuring Yukari Sample1.png|LINE emoticons Animation Ahsoft.png|AH-Software live stream opening (AHS公式生放送第81回) Game and App Yfukei_trim_credit_h800.jpg|Yukari DigiPolice app artwork.http://www.vocalomakets.com/blog/archives/801 3D Model Yukari official model.jpg|Official Yuzuki Yukari model by Mamama Merchandise Apparel Yukaritshirts.jpg|Yukari tshirts, bag and carabiner Yukaripolo.jpg|Yukari polo Yukarihoodie.jpg|Yukari hoodie Junshirt1.jpg|Jun shirt: black Junshirt2.jpg|Jun shirt: white Junshirt3.jpg|Jun shirt: purple Accessories Yukaritowel.png|Yukari towel Yukarirucksack.png|Yukari rucksack Yukari Bag.jpg|ditto Yukaribottlejacket.jpg|Yukari bottle jacket Mobile phone Yukariphonecase.png|Yukari iPhone cases Yukaristraps.jpg|Yukari straps Misc. Yuzuki Yukari 1_8 figure.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari 1/8 figure Yukari_key.jpg|Vocaloid Keyboard based on Yukari yukaripromo.png|Promotional artworkhttp://www.vocalomakets.com/blog/archives/786 waitress yukari.jpg|Yukari as a waitresshttp://www.vocalomakets.com/blog/archives/747 Waitress Yukari Figure life size.jpg|Life size figure of Yukari as a waitress. Limited to 10 pieces.http://figurex.shop-pro.jp/?pid=103638440 Bplats, Inc. VOCALOID STORE Merchandise 26889681 m.jpg|Official VOCALOID3 Poster VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Pink Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Pink VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Pink_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Pink, Contents VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set Blue Poster.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set w/Poster, Blue VOCALOID3_Stamp_Sheet_Set_Blue_Contents.jpg|VOCALOID3 Stamp Sheet Set, Blue, Contents VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Pink VOCALOID3_iPhone_Cover_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 iPhone Cover, Blue VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Pink VOCALOID3_Mousepad_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Mousepad, Blue VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Pink VOCALOID3_Clear_File_Blue.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear File, Blue VOCALOID3_Muffler_Towel.jpg|VOCALOID3 Muffler Towel VOCALOID3_Underlay_Yellow.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Yellow VOCALOID3_Underlay_Green.jpg|VOCALOID3 Underlay, Green VOCALOID3_1000_Piece_Puzzle.jpg|VOCALOID3 1000 Piece Puzzle Yuzuki_Yukari_Clear_File.jpg|Promotional Yuzuki_Yukari Clear File by Bplats, Inc. VOCALOID3 Clear Files.jpg|VOCALOID3 Clear Files by Bplats, Inc. featuring Yuzuki Yukari VOCALOID3_Lighter_Set.jpg|VOCALOID3 Pink & Blue Lighter Set VOCALOID3_Boxers.jpg|VOCALOID3 Boxers VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Black.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Black VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_1_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 1, Logo VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_White.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, White VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Grey.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Grey VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Pink.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Pink VOCALOID3_T-Shirt_2_Logo.jpg|VOCALOID3 T-Shirt 2, Logo AHS製品キャラクターズ (AHS Product Characters) Webpon Campaign Merchandise Webpon First Run AHS_Webpon_Clutch_Bag.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari-themed Clutch Bag AHS_Webpon_Acrylic_Headphone_Stands.jpg|Acrylic Stands AHS_Webpon_Can_Badges.jpg|Can Badges Webpon Second Run AHS_Microfiber_Cloths.jpg|"Alice Series" Microfiber Cloths AHS_Webpon_Acrylic_Stand.jpg|"Alice Series" Acrylic Stand AHS_Webpon_Acrylic_Keychains.jpg|"Alice Series" Acrylic Keychains AHS_Webpon_Can_Badges_2.jpg|"Alice Series" Can Badges AHS製品キャラクターズ×THEキャラSHOP (AHS Product Characters×THE CHARA SHOP) Merchandise AHS_CHARA_Deca_Acrlyic_Stands.jpg|Deca Acrylic Stands AHS_CHARA_Can_Badges.jpg|Can Badges AHS_CHARA_Acrylic_Stands.jpg|Acrylic Stands AHS_CHARA_Microfiber_Cloths.jpg|"Alice Series" Microfiber Cloths AHS_CHARA_Mugs.jpg|Mugs AHS_CHARA_B2_Tapestries.jpg|B2 Tapestries AHS_CHARA_Keychains.jpg|Keychains AHS_CHARA_Pass_Cases.jpg|Pass Cases AHS_CHARA_Notebook-type_Smartphone_Cases.jpg|Notebook-type Pass Cases AHS_CHARA_Prize_Bromides.jpg|Prize Bromides References Category:Gallery pages Category:Character-related gallery Category:AH-Software Co. Ltd. Category:Vocalomakets Category:Yuzuki Yukari